


Halloween Ficlet #2

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Halloween Ficlets [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>andercriss prompted:can i submit a halloween prompt? “Dare you to walk through this haunted cemetery with me AU” uwu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Ficlet #2

“Sebastian, can’t we go home already? It’s getting really dark out here.” Blaine pleaded, gripping his boyfriend’s arm. Sebastian couldn’t help but snicker at Blaine’s obvious fear. Pulling the shorter boy into his arms, he says,

“Come on, babe, it’s Halloween, and we’re young. We’re supposed to be out wandering the streets late at night, like a bunch of hooligans.” Blaine gave Sebastian a glare,

“I am not a hooligan, and, besides, Halloween is next week.”

 

“Well, you’re dating me, so you must have a bit of hooligan in your blood,” Sebastian said smirking, “and Halloween is not merely one day; the entire month of October is Halloween.” Pulling back from their embrace, Sebastian grabbed Blaine’s hand and directed them back down the poorly lit sidewalk. “Besides, there’s something I want to check out.” The two boys continue down the path in silence, Blaine, once again, clinging to Sebastian’s bicep. After about fifteen minutes, Sebastian stops them in front of a tall, iron gate. Pointed, rusted, and covered in vines, the gate gave off a spooky aura in the dark moonlight. At the center of the gate’s entrance was the face of a horrifying gargoyle of sorts.

“Sebastian, where— where are we?” Blaine stuttered, fear evident in his voice. The wind started to pick up, creating a screeching whistle in the air, and sending all of the fallen leaves in a frenzy. Blaine shivered, moving as close to Sebastian as he possibly could.

“You’re not scared are you?” Sebastian asked, in a smug tone. Blaine glared at him,

“No…” Blaine straightened up, moving slightly away from his boyfriend, “Why would I possibly be sc-scared? I am… I am perfectly fine!” He exclaimed, rather forcibly. Sebastian couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at Blaine’s behavior,

“Hmmm, okay, well if you aren’t scared…” Sebastian began.

“I’m not.” Blaine huffed, shivering slightly, wrapping his arms around himself.

“Okay, then… I dare you to walk through this haunted cemetery with me.” Sebastian said, smirking, folding his arms. Blaine’s eyes widened, obviously, in fear. Sebastian stood there waiting for Blaine to admit defeat, and express his wish to leave; however, he was surprised to hear otherwise from his companion,

“Fine.” Blaine said staring Sebastian right in the eyes, “I can handle it.” He stated, although his voice wavered ever so slightly. Blaine walked up to the gate, trying to hide his fear, determined to beat Sebastian at his game. He grasped the cold metal handle, pulling open the doors of the cemetery entrance. The gate screeched in the quiet night, sending a shiver down Blaine’s spine. He quickly turned back, to make sure Sebastian was behind him,

“Don’t worry, killer, I’m right here.” Sebastian said, slipping an arm around Blaine’s waist. Blaine said nothing in return; however, he seemed to breathe easier with Sebastian’s arm around him. The two boys walked across the threshold of the gate into the old, dark cemetery. Gravestones went on for as far as the eye could see. Each stone appeared to be extremely old, as this particular cemetery hadn’t been used in many, many years. There was a concrete pathway that went throughout the cemetery; however, being so old, the cemetery was without lights, and was nearly encompassed in darkness, save for the moon shining down. “Man, it’s really dark in here.” Sebastian commented. Blaine let out a barely audible sigh of relief, and threw up his arms,

“Oh, well, I guess we might as well leave if there’s nothing to see.” Blaine said, moving to walk back to the entrance; however, before he could get anywhere, Sebastian grabbed his arm,

“Hey, wait a second,” Sebastian told him, moving to pull something from his inside coat pocket, “I brought a flash light.” As he extracted the devise from his pocket, he noticed Blaine tense up once again,

“Gre-great. That’s, um, great.” Blaine stuttered out quietly. Sebastian gave Blaine a weary look,

“We can leave if you want.” He offered, but Blaine shook his head. Tilting his chin up in faked confidence, Blaine hooked their arms together, before leading them down the path. The walked only about ten feet, before a cat jumped out from behind a grave. Blaine let a high- pitched scream, before grabbing Sebastian’s hand, and pulling him back up the path and out the gate, slamming it shut.

“Okay, okay. You win, can we please go home, now?” Blaine begged. Sebastian smiled softly,

“Of course… I’m sorry I made you go in there in the first place.” He said as they started their way back to Sebastian’s house.

“No. I mean, I was willing.” Blaine told him. Sebastian chuckled,

“I dared you, because I knew you can never resist a competition.” Sebastian admitted. Blaine gave him a dirty look,

“That’s true, you sneak.” Blaine said. Sebastian sighed, raising Blaine’s hand to his lips,

“What can I do to make it up to you?” Sebastian’s eyes were earnest, obviously guilty for tricking Blaine. In truth, Blaine wasn’t really all that upset. Smiling mischievously, Blaine said,

“How about you show me how sorry you are once we get home?”


End file.
